Darkwing Adventures
by stormcatcher32
Summary: Has anyone really been far even as decided to use even go want to do look more like?


Sup, peoples? This time, I am going to try to stick with a story. I have a commitment problem with stories, so it is going to be hard! Well, here goes...

**Darkwing Adventures**

Disclaimer: I don't Pokemon, but if I did, I would bring them to life and **TAKE OVER THE WORLD!! MWUAHAHAHAHAHA!!**

Ch. 1. Out of the dark and into the slightly lighter dark.

000000

As I sit there in dark within dark, I wonder how long it will be before I come out of the inner dark and go out to the outer dark, where all of the others are. As I wait and ponder, I decide to annoy Redform, the red Ditto that is my hatching-guard, who is currently sleeping in the form of a red slaking with flame pattern. The reason I decide to annoy him is because he is supposed to be awake, guarding me.

"Hey, Redform?"

"Whaaaat?" He said groggily.

"Nothin'."

"I hate it when you do that! I was having a dream about a pretty Raichu girl... Man, she was a feisty one..."

"You are the weirdest Ditto I know! Well, you are the only Ditto I know. You aren't supposed to sleep, anyway, remember? You're supposed to be guarding me! It's a 24-7 job!"

"You got that right..."

"Hey, will you please battle me? Pleasepleasepleasepleaseplease??"

"Ugh, fine..." He said as he transformed into a red Salamence with flame marks.

"Not funny."

"I think it is! Okay, really..." He then transformed into a red Metapod with the same pattern scheme. After about an hour of tackling and poison-stinging, I started to feel kinda funny...

"Finally! I thought you would never evolve!" He exclaimed.

000000

As I stood before Moonscribe, the Persian, Standtall, the Glameow, and Jacobi, the Espeon, I couldn't help but feel smaller that I am. I could feel the auras of greatness coming from the three felines, and I could tell by the auras' pulsing that they were coming to a decision. "You are very uncommon." Said the Glameow leader, Standtall. "Indeed..." said the medicineman Espeon, Jacobi. But the one I held most important in the council, Moonscribe, the Persian with the diamond on his head, remained silent, as always. I waited, and after what seemed like an eternity, the quiet Wiseman spoke his few words of wisdom. "You, little one, are a rarity, and you shall be named for it. Henceforth, my child... You shall be known as Darkwing." I had never heard him say so many words at one time before this point...

That, my friends, is how I became known as Darkwing, the black Dustox with the red eye shapes on her wings...

000000

Flashback

It is the night of the colorful moon. Several eggs sit in a nest of grass, attended by a white female Poochyena. Suddenly, as she was attending a Zigzagoon egg, another one caught her attention. "Oh! The strange one is hatching!" And, indeed, the lone egg was an oddity. The egg was dark black except for one fine white line going across it's equator, and a strange red eye shape on top, in the area where the egg tapers off into a rounded point.. As it hatched, the moon was almost at the point where the earth shadowed it completely... A very dark column of what seemed to be something that swallowed light like a black hole streamed lazily down onto the egg in curly wisps like smoke. As the moon was at the peak of darkness, the black something quickly snapped into a thin straight line with the point on the pupil. It then expanded to cover the whole egg, and the oddball egg glowed, then glowed, then hatched... The skin of the Wurmple that emerged from the eggshell fragments was all very dark black except for the red eye design that was on it's egg, which was now in it's back. The startled Whitepelt never talked of it again, because she was so scared of the consequences...

End flashback

000000

There was much buzz around the forest colony about me. I imagine it is because of my dark black color with the red eyes on my wings. Whitepelt the egghatcher was quieter than usual, which seemed ominous, but nobody really noticed. I have begun my newly assigned job of gathering. I was selected for this very important job because of my emerging uncanny ability to find plant and berry locations scattered in the forest. I mostly pick Wiki Berries, because they definitely taste better than anything else I can think of when baked into a pie. Elon, the Munchlax cook, sometimes assigns me a specific berry to get for a certain dish. Redform the red Ditto, being the assistant cook, also requests the odd berry from me. Sometimes I think he just wants a berry to eat it outright, because I sometimes don't taste the berries I fetch for him in Elon's dishes. It is a pretty boring life, at least until the Gypsies come to the colony...


End file.
